


Dragonslayer

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Arthurian references, Demons, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



"I should have _guessed_ ," Sir Aziraphale said, wincing as swamp water seeped through his armour's ankle joints. 

"Aziraphale!" the terrible black wyrm said. "How's the Round Table? I hear the queen's a goer."

"She's - friendly," Aziraphale said primly. "Why are you disguised as a monster?"

"Those evil henchmen? Really smelly. My lair is clean, fresh apart from the odd sheep carcass and virgin tribute -

"About those virgins -"

"Relax. We just have sewing circles. D'you want to rescue them? Girls!"

A couple of teenagers emerged.

"Makes more room for the sheep anyway," Crowley said with a toothy smile, coiling up comfortably.


End file.
